powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Dulcea
Dulcea is a character from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. She is the master warrior of Phaedos who drove off the Tengu. Initially, Dulcea distrusts the Power Rangers, even going as far as attacking Tommy and pinning him down with her staff. She only trusts them when they mention Zordon as their leader. Dulcea then leads them to the ancient ruins of the Ninjetti Temple, where she gives them the power of the Ninjetti- the spirit of the animal all humans have within them. All of the Rangers, except for Adam, are happy with their new powers. When asked why he is unhappy, Adam woefully replies, "I'm a frog." Dulcea then cheers him up by calling him a handsome prince and giving him a kiss. It is possible that Dulcea's animal spirit is an owl, as she transforms into one as she bids the rangers farewell. Later, in her owl form, Dulcea saw six colorful beams of light leaving the planet knowing the Rangers had succeeded in gaining the Great Power. Telepathically, she wished the Rangers luck as she flew away. Strangely, Dulcea said that if she left the platform, she would age rapidly, however she did not age when fighting the Tengu. She may have meant that she can't step out towards the Phaedos Monolith; it could also mean that she can't come any closer to the Monolith. Dulcea wears a dark-green, nature-inspired combat outfit (resembling a stylized bikini) and matching knee-high boots. She carries a fighting staff, which can be split into two short sticks. When spun in each hand, these sticks produce a loud whistling sound, causing pain to those in close proximity. She uses the noise to drive away the Tengu Warriors, who inform Ivan that it sounded more like nails on a chalkboard. Dulcea was played by Gabrielle Fitzpatrick, an Australian soap opera star; Mariska Hargitay's scenes were reshot with Gabrielle Fitzpatrick returning as Dulcea. Catherine Sutherland auditioned to play Dulcea, but was turned down for the role. However, they liked her performance enough to bring her back in the future. She would later on become the second Pink Ranger, Kat Hillard. According to an earlier version of the script, Dulcea was a member of the "Order of Meridian" alongside Zordon. After the Order's enemies were defeated over time, she returned to Phaedos and hadn't heard from Zordon for centuries. She was also the only surviving descendant of the Nathadians, a race of people who brought the Great Power to Phaedos from another time and another dimension. Legend has it that she - as the Master Warrior - was the only person who knew the secrets of the Great Power. She also had a green pet anteater-like creature named Snoggle who can speak in an alien language that only she could understand. Note *Dulcea appeared in the Sega Genesis and Game Gear version of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. *Dulcea is present in the Parody Rangers Movie as the character Dulphea. This character is well-known for sexually attracting the Red Ranger (based on Jason). *Gabrielle Fitzpatrick was around the same age as the rest of the cast, making it unknown if she was supposed to have the appearance of a teenage girl or a young woman in-movie (in regards to her physical appearance, not her actual age). Category:PR Allies Category:Movie Allies Category:MMPR:The Movie Continuity